The Triad
The Triad was a collective of powerful demons consisting of three members. In the hierarchy of evil, they were second only to the Source of All Evil and served as leaders of the Underworld in his absence. The Triad were immortal and returned in spirit form once they were vanquished, allowing them to be reborn into new bodies once recovered. Despite serving the Source for centuries, the Triad was never loyal to him and always plotted for themselves. Having foreseen the arrival of the Charmed Ones and knowing that no demon could vanquish them, they set a plan in motion to destroy them by manipulating two young witches into doing their bidding. History Finding the Ultimate Power Foreseeing the arrival of the Charmed Ones, the Triad began searching for the Ultimate Power. One of their minions, Nomed, found Nick and Nathan Ross and believed them to be likely candidates due to their warlock blood. After killing their mother and convincing their father to abandon them, Nomed summoned the Triad. When the twins turned out not to be the Ultimate Power, the Triad ordered Nomed to kill them, though Gideon intervened and saved them. The Triad later learned that Christy and Billie Jenkins were the Ultimate Power, so they hired a demon to kidnap seven-year-old Christy. The Triad held Christy prisoner in the Underworld for decades while warping her mind. They were assisted by Dumain, who had pretended to be the imaginary friend of the sisters. The Triad's goal was to raise Christy as evil, so they could manipulate the Ultimate Power into fighting the Charmed Ones years later. The Triad kept their plans hidden from the Source. Belthazor When the Charmed Ones started vanquishing a lot of demons in San Francisco, the Source sent the Triad to investigate. The Triad hired the half-demon Belthazor to kill the sisters. Belthazor tried to destroy the sisters by seducing Phoebe, though his human side, Cole Turner, fell in love with her and rebelled against the the Triad. When asked to explain himself, Cole turned on the Triad and seemingly vanquished them. However, the Triad secretly returned in spirit form and continued to work on their master plan. The Ultimate Battle The resurrected Triad revealed themselves shortly after Christy was freed by her sister Billie, who had grown into a powerful witch and a friend of the Charmed Ones. The Triad kept hidden and urged Christy, who was completely on their side now, to convince Billie that the sisters had grown too selfish to still be considered a force of good. To push them further, the Triad ordered the deaths of Billie and Christy's parents. When the Charmed Ones discovered the Triad had returned, they faced them in battle and managed to vanquish two of the three. The third member fled and was later vanquished by Christy for killing her parents. Unknown to all but Dumain, the Triad once again manifested as spirits and continued to manipulate events leading to the Ultimate Battle. Vanquish When the Ultimate Power was not capable of vanquishing the Charmed Ones, the Triad told Dumain to summon the Hollow to boost their power. A former servant of the Triad, Nomed, figured out their plans and warned the Charmed Ones, who then also summoned the Hollow. The Charmed Ones used the Hollow to vanquish the Triad in spirit form and faced the Ultimate Power. The ensuing battle destroyed the Halliwell Manor and killed all but Piper and Billie. Both witches went back in time and Billie ultimately realized the truth about her sister. She worked with the Charmed Ones to stop Christy, allowing the Charmed Ones to vanquish the Triad in spirit form with potions, thus ending their threat for good. Powers and Abilities The Triad was a powerful collective of demons. As a collective, their powers were nearly limitless and they were considered among the most powerful demons in the Underworld. However, this also came with the weakness that one death weakened the collective. Active Powers *'Fading:' The ability to teleport by sinking into or rising from the ground like a shadow. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. **'Fire Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of fire. *'Resurrection:' The ability to resurrect oneself after being vanquished. The Triad could resurrect themselves by first returning as spirits, until they were strong enough to return in new bodies. *'Molecular Dispersion:' The ability to tear an object or being apart on a molecular level. *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down or stop the flow of time in a limited area. *'Telepathy:' The ability to read and manipulate the minds of other beings and communicate mentally. The Triad had a mental link to Christy Jenkins. **'Dream Leaping:' The ability to enter and manipulate the dreams of other beings. Passive Powers *'Adjusting:' The ability to resist and fight through molecular powers. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Associates Dumain Dumain was a loyal servant to the Triad, who was involved with their plans to use the Ultimate Power from the beginning. He posed as an imaginary friend to Christy and Billie as children, so he might win their trust years later and guide them toward the Ultimate Battle. It was Dumain who continued the plan after the Triad was vanquished. He was vanquished by Piper Halliwell when he went back in time to warn the Triad of the outcome of the battle. Nomed Nomed was a demon who previously served the Triad, but was never loyal to them. Even as he worked for them, Nomed planned their demise and eventually betrayed them. When the Ultimate Battle came near, Nomed used the opportunity to work with the Charmed Ones, leading to the downfall of the Triad. Appearances *Charmed, season 3 *Charmed, season 8 *Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger (as Holograms) Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Demons Category:Groups Category:Vanquished Category:Evil